Hiyori's Revenge
by Narubooty
Summary: Yes this was the day she got back at the god. For him not getting to her pray yet and for walking in on her and doing as he pleased. A slight grin came across her lips as she skipped to where he always lay around at. When she noted he wasn't at his usual spot she started to search around.
1. Chapter 1

Yes this was the day she got back at the god. For him not getting to her pray yet and for walking in on her and doing as he pleased. A slight grin came across her lips as she skipped to where he always lay around at. When she noted he wasn't at his usual spot she started to search around.

It had been hours til she found him, He was changing out from his usual clothing being it looked like he might have fallen in a pond maybe from a weird job maybe.

"Oh hiyori i didn't see you there." He responded. He hadn't put on a shirt yet but he started to walk closer to the female. "What's wrong." Hiyori could feel her heart racing and her visage burning red with embarrassment. What is he doing? Stepping backwards she finally ran into a wall. There she was pinned up against the wall yato had his hand slipped passed her neck, his lips gazed her ear lobe. "I wouldn't mind sinning myself with you." He whispered into her ear.

What's wrong with him? He's acting so weird.. "A-Are you okay?" she muttered her words. "Couldn't be better." He seductively said as he started to press his lips ever so gently on her neck. "Y-Yato..." She stuttered on her words she imagine steam just coming out from her ears if yato continued his actions. Yato stopped at hiyori's collar bone for only a moment, then suddenly he pressed a deep kiss then nipped at it making it bruise up now.

"Y-Yato..." she moaned out as it did hurt a bit. What has got into him? It was like she wanted be serious with him but this feelings she had her keep silent and enjoy his actions. Yato started to untie her tie on her uniform slipping it off. He started to tie it around his neck. "Now something of yours is mine." He simply responded as he walked back to his clothing to put on his jacket and such.

What were these feelings she had towards yato? What was yato planning on doing to her? She swallowed hard as she thought about it more. "Are you coming?" She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the male had got dress and was already leaving. "O-Oh yes.." She mumbled as she tried cover up the spot he made on her collar bone. Oh how was she to tell her parents what happened?! Oh just god making a move on me nothing big. What a complicated life she had.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day, Sun shining ever so bright through her window. Carefully opening her eyes there she saw the male, Damn it yato! She shouted enraged in her mind. She wouldn't want to wake her parents up. Carefully flicking his forehead he awoke, only now she would regret ever doing so as yato had yelped ouy. Quickly her finger tips covered his mouth, "Shh.." Pressing her other slim finger against her lips. It was bit stupid to keep him quiet i mean they can't see him right? Yet she wouldn't want get in trouble. Tsk.. I bet yato's last name is trouble. She sassy said in her mind, not noting she had still covered his mouth. Yato licking her palm, making it wet with tongue. "Eek!" She squealed as she quickly pulled her hand away.

A thought came to her mind she never got her revenge back. Now that he had broke into her home and didsuch aburd thing to her she was so going get him back this time. But how? Yet again hiyori was always lost in thought not giving attention towards yato. He loves the attention hiyori would give to him but he always liked to tease her when she didn't. Lend forward he whisptered into her ear. "Yo hiyori." A loud squeal came out from her lips once again making her fall out from her bed. "Y-You jerk !" she muttered out. Rubbing her butt she didn't realize how the male had roll off her bed as well and now landed on her.

It was like before he had her pinned down. There eyes locked together, hiyori could fill her visage turning red now. For a moment they only stared at each other. Then finally the male moved forward inches from each others lips. Hiyori had already closed her eyes ready to kiss the male. Then all of the sudden a door slam open. "Hiyori honey are you okay?!" Her parents had rushed in. There hiyori lay on the ground of course they coulnd't see yato. Quickly hiyori pushed off yato a bit freaking inside her mind. "A-Ah yeah ! There was just..umm a spider in my room! I got it !" Liar. Well what's wrong lying to your parents? I already had couple secrets of myself they didn't need know the truth. "It's okay just go to back to bed. " As she pushed out her parents from her room her eyes looked over to see the god had just curled back into her bed. "Tsk .. baka.." she whisptered to herself. "What was that honey?" Her mother asked her before she was about close her door. "Oh nothing ~" She sweetly said slaming the door close.


End file.
